Candice
Candice serves as the Gym Leader at the Snowpoint City Gym. She specializes in -type Pokémon and holds the Icicle Badge for the trainers that can defeat her. Appearance Candice has black hair tied into pigtails with blue scrunchies and amber eyes. She also has blue pins on both sides of her hair. She wears a elbow-length long sleeved white blouse, a blue bow on her chest, a short brown skirt that reaches her thighs, and a blue cardigan most of the time tied around her waist but sometimes when just talking worn on top of her white shirt. Candice also wears knee-length white and blue striped socks and brown shoes. Personality Candice is a very sociable trainer and a bit of an oddball to say the least, breaking the stereotype of ice-type trainers being cold and untouchable. Her choice of clothing given her type specialty, may suggest she enjoys the cold a little too much. Embracing her youthful appearance, Candice is cheerful, happy-go-lucky and warmhearted among her peers, and has a fervent passion on focusing on doing things she loves, such as Pokémon (creature), trends and romance. Biography Games Candice first appeared in the Diamond and Pearl games as the Gym Leader of Snowpoint City's Gym. When going up to Candice she will say something mainly in third person. Here Candice will have her blue sweater tied around her waist and will accept the challenge. Upon defeating her, the player will receive the Icicle Badge, and TM72 (Avalanche). Sometime later, Candice can be seen again at the Snowpoint Temple. Candice and Veilstone City's Maylene are best friends. Manga Adventures Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Anime Candice's first appearance was in Classroom Training!, where her Abomasnow came towards Ash, Dawn, Brock and Zoey. Then Candice jumps out of a tree with her sweater on and talk to them. Candice leads them into her school where she is the teacher and gives them advice about how to be friendly towards Pokémon. She also later told them that both Zoey and she raised up Zoey's Glameow when they were younger. In the next episode Candice accepts to battle Ash. They battle in the Snowpoint City Gym which is covered with an icy flooring. The battle begins and really quickly Candice jumps merrily blue sweater around her waist and sends out her first Pokémon, Sneasel. Ash sends out Grotle, however despite having the type advantage, along with being quick and agile Sneasel still loses to Grotle. After that Candice sends out her second Pokémon Medicham which then battles with Ash's Staraptor, using the moves Fire Punch and Confusion. Being then defeated, Candice sends out her third Pokémon, Snover, who defeats Ash's Gliscor. Finally. Candice sends out her most powerful Pokémon: Abomasnow. Ash sends out his last resort Pokémon, Chimchar. Chimchar defeats Abomasnow with fire type combat. Sprites Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Platinum Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Sinnoh Gym Leader Tournament= Trivia *Candice lives in the north of the Sinnoh Region, the coldest place in Sinnoh. So it's quite peculiar that Candice ties her sweater around her waist in cold weather and has long socks. *Candice's name is a play on the word ICE, since she is an -type Pokémon trainer. *Candice could possible be modeled after the legend of the Yuki-onna, as she has black hair, pale skin, and trains ice types. *Candice is the only female Gym Leader to specialize in -Types. *Candice and Dancer are the only ones to tie a sweater/hoodie around their waists in the Pokémon games. *All type Gym Leaders but Wulfric of Snowbelle City are the seventh of their region: Pryce of Mahogany Town and Brycen of Icirrus City. *In the anime, Candice has a habit of saying "Key-eye!" (気合 in Japanese, which is also frequently used when she speaks in the Diamond and Pearl games) to punctuate her sentences. **She also refers herself as third person sometimes. *Despite being an Ice type specialist, in the Diamond and Pearl anime she has a Medicham which is a Fighting/Psychic type, though Medicham knows Ice Punch. Category:Generation IV characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ice Pokémon User Category:Characters from Sinnoh